


To Bury the Purest Diamond

by Kinayo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt Scamander, Bottom Theseus Scamander, GGTS, Gellert Grindelwald/Scamander Bros, M/M, slut, yeah yeah I know what I wrote
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinayo/pseuds/Kinayo
Summary: 等到黑巫师的信徒们知道Grindelwald有两个养子的时候，Scamander兄弟已经长大成人了。





	To Bury the Purest Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> 友人想看的cp，结果越写越多ry感觉这设定可以搞很多pwp  
> 主要目的是自己爽, so no judgement, no question, okay?  
> 当然要是能爽到别人，麻烦评论和我好好聊聊  
> 虽然我怀疑有多少人想点开看就是了  
> Theseus/Newt（斜线有意义）  
> Grindelwald/Theseus（斜线有意义）

To Bury the Purest Diamond

 

01.

等到追随者们听说Grindelwald有两个养子的时候，男孩们已经长大了。  
Theseus成为了首席傲罗，而Newt终于写完了他的书。年轻巫师从霍格沃茨毕业后对魔法部的文书工作完全不上心，出于对哥哥的爱在办公桌前呆了一个月，出勤率连一半都不到，第二个月的第一天就说什么也不肯进魔法部的旋转大门了。

Grindelwald在这件事的保密上花了点心思，人们的众说纷纭里没有半点Scamander相关被牵扯进来。但哪怕不和Grindelwald扯上关系关于那对兄弟的花边传闻已经足够养活一大片报社了。

 

Grindelwald来找男孩们的那天距离圣诞还有两周。男孩们成年后就很少回家了，他们在市区里有公寓，也不太想让他们的小游戏吵到养父。  
公寓里淫靡的气味和一地的酒瓶能让他猜测出昨晚两个男孩和其他男人们玩得有多疯狂。他走进卧室，挥了挥手窗帘自动拉开，大片阳光照耀进卧室，棕色的地板因此闪闪发亮，床上半裸的二人因此发出了不适的哀嚎。  
Newt在哥哥的怀里动了动，不情愿地睁开眼睛。Grindelwald站在床边，面无表情地朝他歪了歪脑袋。

“早上好，Daddy。”   
他们最近才又开始使用这个称呼，在进入青春期后男孩们始终直呼他的名字。或许只是Newt的一时兴起重新开始叫他Daddy，最后连Theseus也跟着一起那么叫。  
Newt在哥哥的胸膛里多待了会儿，他喜欢Theseus身上的味道，随后抬起头吻了吻哥哥的脸颊，Theseus这才懒散地睁开了眼。  
Grindelwald知道Theseus早就醒了，他喜欢和弟弟独处的美妙。

Newt先从床上坐起来，朝着Grindelwald仰了仰下巴，那是个简单的暗示，对方从8岁起就开始的习惯。他乖乖地把脸凑上去，Newt立刻给了他一个吻，舌头在他的嘴唇上腻了一会儿，见他没反应就悻悻地收了回去。

“晚上有舞会，别迟到。”   
他的目光移到Theseus身上，对方的胸口和小腹上满是吻痕，而Newt的大腿两侧则到处是红色的印记，没人能弄清他们昨晚谁干了谁。普通人总是很难理解他们的性癖，所以他的两个养子索性让对方来满足自己。

“没问题，Daddy。” Theseus平躺在床上，礼貌地歪歪脑袋，露出一个慵懒的笑容。作为傲罗的Theseus强大、和蔼而体贴，人们都假定和这位傲罗的性爱会是温柔而谨慎的，甚至会害羞也毫不意外。但Grindelwald记得这位Scamander家的大男孩在男人的阴茎上可以有多疯狂，当然那位年幼的也一样，兄弟二人能满足任何人狂野的性幻想。

 

“现在，清理一下自己。别忘了你们还有工作。”   
他下达了命令，但男孩们早就长大到敢无视他的指令了。他无奈地看着Theseus又吻上了他的弟弟，Newt趴在对方的胸口上，两兄弟的嘴唇分开又重新碰撞在一起，灵活的舌头互相交缠着，就好像这是世界末日前的最后一吻。

Grindelwald离开了房间，咯咯的笑声从里面传来，对于两兄弟随时随地的性爱冲动他早就不见怪了，毕竟他们需要彼此才能活着。  
反正有Theseus在他就不用担心Newt会迟到。

 

“我觉得Daddy在生我的气。”  
Newt跪在哥哥的两腿之间，故意把屁股高高翘起，张开嘴含住了男人的前端。他清楚哥哥所有的敏感点，舌尖在扫过冠状沟的时候哥哥就已经勃起了。  
Theseus半躺在床上，舒服地享受着弟弟完美的口活。胯骨来回晃动让阴茎撞进Newt的口腔深处。

“你从不让他进入你的手提箱。他觉得你在冷漠他。”  
等他的阴茎完全勃起后，男孩吐出了发硬的性器，叉开双腿跪在哥哥的阴茎上，臀缝蹭着粉色坚挺的性器。

“因为孩子们都不喜欢他，Daddy的血腥味太重了。况且那时候我处在叛逆期。”

“那时候你会跑出Hogwarts在我的公寓里自慰。”

他的手撸弄了几下Newt的阴茎，对方马上发出了好听的叫声，小家伙故意把舌头伸出了一小截，缓慢地湿润着嘴唇。  
“你知道你是不同的，Theo。我永远不可能疏远你。”  
Newt的手指在屁股里扣弄着，很快屁股里昨天的精液就流到了Theseus的小腹和阴茎上。  
“哦，我还想把它们操出来。视觉效果肯定很好。” 他颇为可惜地看着Newt。  
“抱歉，我以为你更喜欢这样。” Newt眨眨眼，下沉着腰缓慢地吞下哥哥的性器。“下次吧，况且从背后进来能看得更清楚点。”

他开始上下晃动着腰肢，让哥哥的阴茎前端重重撞在他的前列腺上，酥麻的快感在头皮下爆炸着，他露出了满足的笑容，感受着哥哥的性器在他的内壁里又大了一圈。  
这场性爱并没有持续很久，Newt很少主导性爱，他更倾向于在床上被支配。  
Theseus咬着他的乳头，看上去同样有点心不在焉。Newt觉得他还在生气刚才自己把他的精液抠出来那件事。  
但好在他很快就有了射精的冲动，屁股刻意裹紧Theseus性器的前端，那换来了一声Theseus的轻哼，下意识把他抱进了怀里。

 

“Daddy一直很关心你。” Theseus对自己使用了清理咒，穿上了傲罗标准的衬衫和马甲。“你上Hogwarts之后就很少和他讲话了，他大概有点失落。”

“或许他只是失望我不能成为他的伟大计划的一部分。” Newt套了一件睡袍，现在对他而言还太早了，他还可以再睡上几个小时。  
Theseus耸耸肩，站起身来准备离开，但Newt抓住了他的手臂，跪在床上为他重新整理着领带，暗示着什么他们心里都一清二楚。

Theseus低头给了他的弟弟今天早上的最后一吻。

那感觉甚至比性爱还好。Newt一直对亲吻上瘾，贴上它们能让他激动地哭出来。或许那跟青春期时关于Theseus的性幻想有关。  
他记得他的哥哥当时在欧洲各地出差，圣诞节也没回来，甚至不被允许寄明信片。那个学年Newt几乎生不如死，上课时魂不守舍的仿佛被噬魂怪吸掉了半条命，他甚至梦见了Theseus孤零零地死在荒野里。半夜尖叫着从梦里醒来，Newt意识到他必须找到些和哥哥的联系才能熬过这个学期。  
他当晚逃出了Hogwarts，溜进了Theseus的公寓。贪婪地呼吸着哥哥的味道，抱着Theseus的衬衫和内裤，在床上哭哭啼啼地睡了一天半。学校找到他的时候他还拽着哥哥的枕头抵抗了好一会儿。

但至少他的行为让Theseus的旅途提前结束了，Daddy显然也不喜欢男孩离开家太久，年幼养子的疯狂举止让他不得不用化名向魔法部写了封抱怨信。  
于是他的哥哥得以在两个月后回到伦敦，而Newt做的第一件事就是把童贞给了Theseus。去他妈的法律，他心想。Theseus的占有说不出的舒服，他叫得像只快饿死的小猫，从Theo到哥哥再到主人，把所有的下流话说了个遍。等到他的哥哥终于吻上他的那一刻，他为此射了出来。

从此Newt明白他的人生中再也不能缺少这个了。

 

 

02.

“Daddy，你可以杀了那几个麻瓜吗？”

Newt乖巧地坐在Grindelwald的怀里，蓝眼睛兴奋地眨着。  
他们兄弟二人在某件事之后就永远无法信任麻瓜了，他只是更惊讶于自己所受到的折磨能让Newt对于麻瓜更加怀恨在心。  
但Theseus更好奇他在Hogwarts上学的这几个月他们的养父到底做了什么赢得了Newt的好感。  
Newt并不是那种活泼外向的孩子，在贫民窟的那四年他唯一的说话对象只有Theseus和一只护树罗锅而已。

 

“哦当然，亲爱的。如果这能让你开心的话。”  
他们在Grindelwald设在伦敦的某个不为人知的住所里。外面正淅淅沥沥的下着雨夹雪，今年的圣诞节只有他们三个。晚餐结束后坐在圣诞树和火炉之间，Newt正讲述着贫民窟里的那些麻瓜在圣诞节是怎么骚扰他们的。男孩夸大了一些内容，但Theseus在晚上喝了一些酒，整个人懒洋洋地瘫在沙发上，暖流在全身游动着，觉得此刻纠正弟弟的措辞实在没必要。  
Newt又和他们的养父说了些悄悄话，两个人在他面前相视而笑。Theseus讨厌这样，不悦地挑挑眉毛，Newt立刻闭上了嘴，小跑着爬上了Theseus的沙发。  
拥抱着Newt的感觉特别好。他满足地叹息着。那些黑暗的岁月已经离他们远去，没有人会跳出来抢走他的弟弟，他不需要再把对方紧紧搂在怀里神经质般地提防着所有人了。

他还记得Grindelwald第一次带他们来到这栋宅子里时的场景。他仍有点惊魂未定，神经紧绷，男人试图触碰Newt时他本能地把弟弟挡在身后，恐惧吞噬了理智，有人要夺走Newt的警告在脑内大作。他从口袋里抽出魔杖，手抖得甚至都拿不稳。Grindelwald躲都没躲，直接走上前夺走了他的魔杖。

我很抱歉。冷静之后他跪在地上摇着头，抓着Newt的手依然不肯松开，另一只手拽着男人的裤腿，仰起头对上那双异色的瞳孔。我愿意接受任何惩罚。请不要扔掉我们，至少留下Newt。

Grindelwald最后没有扔掉他们任何一个人，而是给了他们干净的衣服和可口的食物，他得以去Hogwarts上学，还得到了一笔没什么意义的奖学金。

 

Newt的手按在他的胸口上，他哼哼着，蹭了蹭弟弟柔软的脸，觉得那是世界上最珍贵的东西。他的养父面带微笑地看着他，里面包含着凝重的欲望。他清楚那层含义，他在学校的一位美国交换生眼里看到了同样的渴望。对方比他大了三个年级，但晚餐时总是坐在他的身旁，甚至邀请他参加开学之后的舞会。

Theo。他低下头，Newt亲了亲他的下巴。你不想让那些麻瓜死吗？  
他点点头，温柔地回应着男孩。任何试图从他怀里抢走Newt的人都无法被原谅。  
匕首的银光以及无法言喻的疼痛在他眼前闪过，现在他们逃出了那个魔窟，拥有了安全的庇护所，他在学会掩埋那段过去，但Newt渴望复仇。

哦我相信父亲会实现你的圣诞愿望的。

他的声音很轻，困得几乎睁不开眼睛，炉火烘烤着他的全身，他前所未有的放松。  
完全睡着前他一直拉着Newt的手，最后瞥见Grindelwald为他盖上毯子后才彻底让意识放空。

 

Theseus在六点准时到家，知道Newt没有他的提醒会在地下室度过一整天——照顾动物，忙着写新书稿。男孩的上一本书火爆得惊人，那让他更有兴致环游世界，忙活他的那些孩子们。  
他意识到Newt没有过去那么粘他了，小家伙早就长大了，有时候谁也猜不透他的心思，未来某天完全离开Theseus也不值得奇怪。如果说那让他他不伤心，他一定是在说谎。

地下室是个巨大的圆形广场，周围一圈围着石柱向上耸立，不会留下气味的动物把这里作为了家。Newt同时也救治一些其他巫师送过来的孩子，他们大多都是被麻瓜误伤，那些伤口并不能很好痊愈。  
圆形广场的的一侧摆着张巨大的书桌，台灯被摆在桌子的上一格，男孩正在书写着什么，身旁的另一支羽毛笔在另一沓纸上奋笔疾书。

“Newt。”他呼唤着他的弟弟。对方立刻抬起头，蓝眼睛在镜片下依然闪烁着亮光。他用发卡把额前的头发固定在一侧，让Theseus想起学校里那些偶尔古板、对知识疯狂的拉文克劳的学生。

“已经到时间了？”

“已经到时间了。”

对方把笔扔在桌上，摘下了眼睛，站起来伸展着身体，走到Theseus面前时交换了一个简单的吻。  
“你觉得我们还有时间来一次吗？可以在浴室里，那能省下不少时间。”

Theseus摇摇头，暗示着时间已经很晚了。Newt只好悻悻地抱着Theseus的手臂，在对方的脖颈里使劲蹭了蹭。

 

舞会设在某个信徒的老宅子里，他们在Newt从Hogwarts毕业后就一直惯例出席这个舞会，但这是Newt唯一一次没迟到。  
Theseus为Newt摆弄着领结，尽管男孩嘟囔着根本没人会在意他，Newt Scamander只不过是个默默无名的神奇动物学家，普通的畅销书作者，和黑巫师或者首席傲罗相比差远了。

“今天在杂货店我听到有人在讨论你的第一次到底给了谁。”  
他们走进大厅，Newt还在低头玩着袖扣，不想去看在场的任何一位巫师。  
Theseus为那句话笑出了声，眉毛饶有兴趣地向上抬起。

“跟我说说看。”

Newt努努嘴，意识到自己开启了一个糟糕的话题。“他们觉得是美国那位安全部部长。他在五年级时约了你去舞会，那天你们离开的很早。”

Theseus不置可否地歪了下脑袋。现在他们进入主厅了，室内的人还不算多，

Newt站在他身旁抓住他的手。他的弟弟从没喜欢过这种枯燥的正式场合，人们要么冷漠他，要么就问些让他不安的话题。Theseus一离开他，他就只会往吧台跑，一杯一杯的波本酒往喉咙里灌。

“要我说Percival想要的可远不止那些。”Theseus朝更远处的人招招手。他是斯卡曼德家负责社交的那个人，尤其在他和Newt之间的关系在外界越发明显之际。“那你的想法是——？” 他开始帮Newt整理着不服贴的头发，男孩趁机亲吻着Theseus的脸颊，双手捏了捏哥哥的腰侧。

 

“我觉得也可能是Daddy。他在家里总是问我你的事情。他当然爱我，但你总是拥有更多宠爱。” Theseus眼神示意Newt继续讲下去。“所以Daddy和那位安全部部长谁更快一步？”

Theseus眨眨眼，一些画面在他脑中闪回。这期间又有几个人过来和他打招呼，大多是他们养父最忠诚的信徒，深知这对兄弟和黑巫师的关系，那让他们的措辞特别谨慎。  
等到Theseus和每位信徒都问候过之后，舞会几乎要开始了。他感觉到了手臂上的重量。男孩正努嘴朝他皱眉。

他从没想过隐瞒这一切，但他也没料到巫师们竟会如此好奇这个，而他的弟弟对此也一样。或许他该在这上面做点文章，转移下报社的注意力。  
他叹了口气，觉得男孩可能会为此生气。

“你还记得我在五年级时的那个圣诞节吗？”

男孩的眼睛不可置信地瞪圆，抓着他的手一下用力了不少。  
“梅林在上，那个时候？”

他立刻后悔把这一切告诉了Newt。这确实有点诡异，他在为Newt准备圣诞礼物的时候顺便把童贞给了他们的养父，他那天喝了不少酒，但他清楚自己是自愿的。

“所以你们半夜跑到教堂杀了那几个麻瓜，然后做爱？”  
Newt压低了声音，皱着眉头消化着这个消息。Theseus无奈地笑着，他们的行为大概亵渎了那份圣诞礼物。

“严格来说是Grindelwald杀死了所有人，他不想让我太早使用不可饶恕咒。”   
他停顿了下，人群的涌动让他注意到他们的养父出现在了大厅里，信徒们将他围住，原本冷清的大厅瞬间喧闹起来。  
他早就见怪不怪了，Grindelwald往往只会出席一小会儿，而他的两个养子负责观察其他人的反应和语言，确保在场的每个人都仍对他保持忠诚。  
Theseus扫视着整个室内，还有几个巫师也同样站在远处观望着。其中有几个生面孔眼中的警惕让他在意。

鼹鼠，杀不完的鼹鼠。他叹气着，知道又要帮养父处理家务了。这次的数量比往年多了不少。

“待会儿再聊那个话题。我需要你帮下忙。”  
事实上他从前年开始就需要Newt的帮忙了。Newt顺着他的目光看见了那几个和他年龄相仿的年轻人，脸上又变回了那副冷漠的神情，后退了几步转身从正门离开了。

 

角落里的年轻傲罗们并没有滞留很久，尤其在认出了他们的直属上司之后。他对那几个年轻傲罗露出了礼节性的微笑，手里的玻璃杯举了举算是问候，目视着他们因此从侧门仓皇而逃。  
那是个足以震撼全英国的消息。英国首席傲罗竟然是黑巫师的信徒，谁知道他潜伏了多久，这样一来所有麻瓜和巫师的离奇死亡就都说得通了。但只要那些傲罗们在滞留得久一点，他们就会发现另几位Theseus的同僚同样出现在了大厅里，亲切地拥抱着他们信仰者的养子。那份情报没可能传进魔法部任何人的耳里，无论他们今晚能否走出这栋宅子。

傲罗们穿过无数走廊和楼梯，终于在房子后面找到了出口，而Newt的孩子已经在门外等着了。  
少数几个认出那生物是什么后开始往回跑，而他们最先失去了生命，绿色的光芒在他们眼底闪烁着，几秒之内就失去了心跳，只有最后一个倒下的人在阴森的走廊里看见了Theseus的脸。

Theseus走到门口时雪地里只剩一下圈血迹，Newt抱着一只黑色中等体型的龙，用额头碰了碰龙的鼻子，对方欢快地开始在他怀里撒娇。  
“你确定给它吃人类尸体不会生病？” 他收起了魔杖，看着黑色的龙飞进了走廊里，咀嚼声随即响彻在门内的黑暗中。

“这是乌克兰铁肚皮和某种小型铠甲龙杂交的幼崽，两个物种几百年里吃了不少麻瓜和巫师。喂它们生牛肉才是亵渎。” 男孩打开箱子，小家伙立刻跑了出来，舔了舔Newt的手，最后进入了更暖和的空间里，Newt在合上箱子前还能听到对方柔和的叫声。  
啪嗒。男孩锁住了手提箱。

那双蓝眼睛在雪地里又重新瞪了起来。  
“好了，我们该回到刚才的话题了。”

 

 

03.

Theseus在那个教堂里差点晕过去。最前面布道台之上的十字架金光闪闪，地面上一尘不染，再轻的脚步声都能带来一片回音，就和他第一次来到这里时一样。

三年前在贫民窟的某天，他们接受了麻瓜们的好意吃下了掺和着药物的食物，等醒来的时候就躺在祭坛上。巫师的后裔，不详的征兆，Theseus对于那些人说的语言毫无印象。但他们从他手里夺走了Newt，并且准备伤害Newt。他的弟弟躺在祭坛的另一边，他只能眼睁睁地看着Newt被几个男人掐着脖子，银色刀锋发出的光芒让他在大脑里疯狂尖叫。

求您了，求您了。请不要伤害我的弟弟，他什么都不懂。  
他从没有哭得那么伤心，甚至在妈妈的葬礼和被不认识的亲戚赶出家门时都没有落过泪。  
但现在他几乎要疯了，几个男人按住了他，告诉他很快他也会和他的弟弟一样，然后巫师和魔法等不洁的象征就会永远消失在这个世界上。

五岁的Newt显然也能感知到危险，他慌乱地看着哥哥，吓得忘记了挣扎，脖子上的那只手开始施力，男孩立刻痛苦地皱起眉头，眼泪划过眼角，艰难地扭动着身体。

Theseus听到了Newt的哭喊声，男孩在断断续续地叫他的名字，嗓音里的恐惧令人心碎。  
求您了。他从未如此低声下气过，但为了Newt他可以做任何事。  
从我身上拿走你们想要的，所有的一切，任何器官。让Newt活着，让我弟弟活着。

他听得见大脑里血液流动的声音，牙齿的颤抖让他隔几个单词就会咬到舌头。但他得到的只是几声冷笑。  
银匕首抵在Newt的脖子上，他的弟弟茫然地看向他，眼泪无声流淌。死亡于他而言还是个困惑的话题，但现在却全然笼罩在他幼小的身躯上。  
绝望让他语无伦次，他第一次开始痛恨所有的麻瓜以及他们的愚蠢。他不能就这样看着Newt死在他眼前，谁也不能夺走他的弟弟，他在这个世界上唯一拥有的美好事物。

求您了。  
他张张嘴，却没有力气发出任何声音。匕首的银光在他眼里不断扩大最终盖住了他的视线，下一秒就像是有人摁下了意识的开关一般，啪嗒一声，他陷入了彻底的黑暗中。

 

他抬起头看见Grindelwald正在前面叫他，圆形的巨大祭台上是几个被封住嘴巴的麻瓜。Theseus认出了其中几个，他们看起来老了很多，失去了手臂或是腿，但那一天的每个人每个细节他都记着。除了他魔力失控的那一段。

Newt那天也因为他受了轻伤，但男孩显然更害怕他的哥哥再也醒不过来了，跌跌撞撞地跑到他身边，揉着他的身体呼喊着哥哥的名字，直到他从无数个浑浑噩噩的梦中醒来。

那个教堂里的大多数麻瓜在那天都死了，而幸存者们现在在这个圆形的祭坛上，他们的死是Newt的圣诞礼物。

Theseus只想永远远离这个鬼地方，而对Newt而言，他想让那些附加在哥哥身上的伤害付出代价。

杖尖上绿光闪烁，他几乎就要念出那个陌生的咒语时，Grindelwald制止了他。

“亲爱的，这是我给Newt的圣诞礼物。”

他愣了下，迷茫地看着对方，然后意识到他全身颤抖得厉害，恐怕在他的养父眼里他随时都会哭出来。  
男人朝他张开了双臂，微笑里带着不加掩饰的残暴。  
他的鼻子发酸，几乎是跑进了对方的怀里，Grindelwald臂膀之中的温暖和安全感让他忍不住抱得更紧。他小声抽泣着，把眼泪悄悄蹭在养父的肩膀上。

男人在他耳边念出了那个咒语，他听到了背后的惨叫声，几秒之后教堂内又恢复了宁静。

“我们应该让Newt看到尸体，还是只是告诉他讨厌的麻瓜已经死了这个事实就好。”  
他还没从混乱的情绪中走出来，呼吸依然絮乱得厉害。男人耐心地揉着他的后背，直到Theseus别扭地松开了拥抱。

“我猜他更想看到尸体。“ 他抽抽鼻子。“他最近总嚷嚷着想学习解剖。”

Grindelwald耸耸肩，挥了下手用布裹住了几具尸体。而Theseus则在回味刚才那个拥抱，晚餐前的酒精依然在他脑中发酵，他有一些想法想实施，而酒精刚好支持了他那部分勇气。

他吻了男人。不是像去Hogwarts之前在站台上的那种吻，而是更大胆的深入，带着一丝自我怀疑和渴望。他看见Grindelwald笑了，异色双瞳里的光让他开始迷糊，他的养父钳住了他的下巴，分开了两人的嘴唇。

“我在餐桌上只给你倒了一小杯葡萄酒，亲爱的。而你的嘴里都是酸味。”  
他心虚地撇开眼睛，结巴地告诉他的养父他在晚餐之前已经喝了一整瓶酒，甚至更多。

您想惩罚我吗？他觉得自己一定是疯了，他从没对Grindelwald用过这种语气，但他现在一点都不想停下。  
男人的手从腰侧滑到了他的屁股上，不慌不忙地脱下了他校服的裤子，手掌捏住了他的阴茎，轻轻地揉着那粉色的性器。

你想让我操你？他咬了咬他的耳垂，热气吐在脖颈上，而他几乎跌倒在祭坛上。  
他用力地点点头，之前眼眶里打转的泪水还是流了出来。  
求你了，Daddy。

男人把他压在地上，他的衣服被抬到胸口，一个个吻痕被刻在了他身上。Theseus不明白这一切为何如此舒服，他想仰起脖子把美好的感觉喊出来，但又担心那样会让Grindelwald失去兴致。

手指在他的屁股里搅弄着，他下意识地绷紧身体，Grindelwald不得不揉着他的屁股让他放松。  
他没有任何经验，一切都是心血来潮。他想他同样需要取悦他的养父，但对于该做什么毫无头绪。贫民窟和学校都没人教过他关于性爱的知识。他的同学说生理是二年级的课程，他来到Hogwarts的时候早就错过了。

他被翻了过来，屁股高高抬起，乳头在被地面摩擦后开始变硬。Grindelwald让他自己扭那里，他尝试了下，后穴的空虚感让他立刻开始卖力收缩。  
那种感觉前所未有，很快他就把两只手都放在了乳头上，粗鲁地拉扯着来释放更多那种美好的感觉，直到Grindelwald的手指在他体内碰到了那一处。  
他射得一塌糊涂，甚至以为自己失禁了。透明的前液喷洒在小腹和地砖上，那快感来的过于突然，余韵如同爆炸的火星般在他全身横冲直撞，身体不受控制地痉挛着，伸出来半截的舌头都收不回来。

Grindelwald进入他的身体时他才又发出了点声响。这就是性爱了。他兴奋地想着。  
没人知道他拿腿间那东西束手无措。在被收养前他从没考虑过勃起的问题，他要保护Newt，确保男孩不会饿到、生病、有足够的衣服穿。性欲几乎不在他的名单上。但他最近勃起的太频繁了，每天早上都鼓起一大块，要等好一会儿才能缓和，他手足无措。但Grindelwald刚刚看到了他的勃起却没有诧异，证明那一定是正常的。

寂静的教堂里此刻只有肉体碰撞的声音。他在被他的养父占有，那认知让他更加兴奋。他开始晃动着腰肢，极力回应着来自Grindelwald的操弄。甜美的那一点时不时会被蹭到，他终于仰起头呻吟起来，然后被背后的男人揪住头发，被迫向后抬起腰。  
Grindelwald含住了他的耳垂，手指伸进了他的嘴唇里，夹住了他的舌头。

“我们第一次见面时我一眼就看出你的天赋了。” 他的养父听起来和平时一样，冷静又戏谑。而他的理智早就被干到了世界的另一头，只能用嗯嗯呀呀回应着对方。

男人的声音带着笑意，刻意加快了顶撞的速度，整根性器在屁股里搅动着，他的呻吟立刻变成了尖叫。  
“你猜有多少巫师能用一根劣质的魔杖和一本残缺的教科书来驱赶麻瓜吗？”  
Theseus摇摇头，男人的声音忽远忽近，大脑像是一滩融化的黄油，集中精力变得无比艰难。他从玻璃窗的反光看到了自己。他破碎得像个局部坏掉的玩具，眼泪和口水在嘴角混合在了一起，他的阴茎无助地竖在小腹上，随着顶弄的节奏晃动着。  
他想让对方停下，那太难堪了。可他不能说话。男人的阴茎撑开了他的甬道挤进了深处，被填满了感觉说不出的好，每次抽插带出的快感让他几乎上瘾。  
“你甚至还除了一个傲罗的魔杖。梅林在上，要我说送你去Hogwarts才是浪费天赋，你应该在家学习黑魔法。”  
他拼命点点头，但大脑根本处理不了Grindelwald说的信息。  
他们那时在贫民窟里。他艰难地回忆着，Pickett想给Newt展示什么，所以他不得不陪着Newt，他以为那些傲罗是来带走Newt的，所以本能地使用了那个在书上看到的咒语。

 

Theseus又趴回在了地上，这次Grindelwald的胸膛压在他的背上。他的屁股在一连串的快感后只能紧紧夹着男人的阴茎，射精的欲望再次回到了小腹里。  
就在咫尺边缘。他有些急促地扭动着身体，渴望得到那个触手可及的高潮。他不明白是哪里出了问题，无数的快感聚集在下体却始终得不到刚才的高潮。  
是因为他没能好好取悦养父吗？还是因为他的身体确实有问题。他感到害怕，不敢告诉Grindelwald这一点，男人明明让他很舒服了，但他就是达不到高潮。  
笑声从头顶传来，他的养父似乎发现了什么有趣的新事物。他茫然地回头，却被男人的嘘声阻止了。Grindelwald的手握住了他的阴茎，上下快递撸动着，他立刻又开始咿咿呀呀叫了起来，所有的快感突然集中在了一条线上，他的胯骨抖动着，屁股夹着阴茎扭动着，在男人的拇指轻搓着他的前端的下一秒又一次射了出来。

Theseus休息了好一会儿才缓过来，周围的白光渐渐消散，他从云层中又落回了现实。  
Grindelwald从他的屁股里退了出来，那东西依然勃起着，但他的养父却显得游刃有余。  
“我只教一次，亲爱的。”  
他坐起来，身体还是没什么力气。男人拉着他的手来到自己的勃起上，让他握住那东西，引导他像刚才那样上下撸着。  
Theseus乖乖照做，一开始还有点笨拙，但亲身体验过之后他很快就搞清楚了怎样能让对方更舒服。  
“以后勃起时就对自己这样做。但别太频繁。”  
他点点头，打算更卖力地帮Grindelwald释放时又被对方拦住了。

“但现在我更乐意享用下你的嘴。” 男人的笑容为此加深了。

他立刻张开了嘴，弯下腰，按照Grindelwald的指示含住了伞状部位。  
等你长大点再试试深喉好了。Theseus那时对男人这句话的含义一无所知。他只是很小心地含住刚刚带给他高潮的东西，舌头模仿着手指在前端滑动着，然后在某个节点再度被Daddy抓住了头发，被迫抬起了头，一部分精液因此射在了脸上。

“我有做对吗？” 那是他最关心的问题，他应该告诉男人真相的。他没有经验，没法取悦任何人。但对方回复了他一个微笑和一个吻。  
那又让他晕乎乎的，在Grindelwald的怀里躺了好一会儿，直到男人告诉他是时候回去了，天要亮了，Newt很快就会醒来，可不能让他的弟弟下楼却没看到这个最棒的圣诞礼物。

 

 

04.

 

Newt没再走进大厅里。他们回去的时候发现屋子里全是人，甚至有巫师看见了他们正朝他们走来，他的弟弟对着这一切面无表情地眨眨眼，轻声说了句绝不，拎着手提箱头也不回地离开了。

Grindelwald站在角落里，异色的眼睛笔直地盯着他，在他打发完其他追随者后冲他招了招手。  
他走了过去，他的养父立刻把他拉进了一个拥抱里，手掌轻轻按着他的后脑。对方闻起来是所有能让他产生安全感的事物——壁炉里燃烧的松木，柔软干净的床以及一个可以让他依靠的父亲。

“Newt刚刚发现我把童贞给了你。”  
Theseus枕在男人的肩膀上，放松地哼哼着。  
巫师们集中在大厅中央，没有谁会注意到他们。

他立刻听到了Grindelwald短暂的笑声。  
“哦，我很怀念那时的你们。尤其是那时的你还愿意恭敬地叫我父亲。”  
他抬起眼睛看着养父的侧脸，对方也正在观察他。在Grindelwald出现之前，他从不觉得自己需要一个父亲。他生理上的父亲比起家里更喜欢呆在酒吧里，在Newt出生后的第二个月就彻底离开了。Theseus不相信任何父亲形象，没人会为他和Newt负责，他必须要自己来才行。

 

突然的快感让他放声呻吟，身体贴在男人的身上扭动着。Grindelwald的手揉着他两腿之间的东西，两根手指捏着逐渐变硬的前端，没玩弄几下就颤颤巍巍地射在了裤子里。

他被推到了后门走廊的墙上，西服裤和内裤被踢到了黑暗里。谁也不打算挪出点时间来开灯，半阖的门缝里漏出的亮光足以让他们继续下去。  
Grindelwald咬着他的嘴唇，然后是舌头，他们互相在对方的口腔里搅动着，毫无章法地相互纠缠着，口水流的到处都是。  
他抱着Grindelwald，双腿紧紧夹着男人的腰，男人的双手抱着他的屁股，抬起胯骨一点一点将性器塞进他正在不断收缩的穴口。

没有交谈，他们都只想快点开始这场性爱。男人整根没入的一瞬间Theseus就开始晃动屁股，巨大的满足感在胸口发酵着，他不由得加快了套弄的速度，让对方的阴茎每次都能撞到快活的那一处。  
但Grindelwald显然不打算让他主导任何事，他的后背重重地撞在墙壁上，他动弹不得，男人则开始狠狠地干进更深处。  
现在的他已经清楚发出什么声音能取悦他的养父了，他仰起头，在对方每次插进来的时候发出哽咽而绵长的哦声，眼泪因为堆积的快感聚集在眼眶中。就算在一片黑暗之中，Grindelwald也总要确保他把他的养子操到哭哭啼啼才行。  
他的大脑一片酥麻，在对方的阴茎上Theseus总是敏感的不行，随便几下就夹着屁股想射精了。这次也一样，甚至比以往更快。  
Daddy，Daddy。他的双腿颤抖着，已经承受不了更多的冲撞。刺耳的哄笑声从墙的另一边传来，如果有人此刻推门而入，就能有幸看到平时和蔼而强大的首席傲罗正哭着在黑巫师的阴茎上求饶。那太超过了，Daddy，让我射出来吧。

Grindelwald的手掌用力拍打着他的臀肉，清脆的啪声回荡在走廊里。那让他更兴奋了，在对方怀里他总有点像当坏孩子的天性。Theseus自己也说不清缘由，但他一直有努力工作，他想他值得这个。

但他没能在Grindelwald的阴茎上得到高潮，对方的眼睛在一片黑暗中散发着亮光。还记得深喉吗，亲爱的？  
Theseus为此咧开了嘴角。

他得承认他的口活技巧比不上Newt，他的弟弟在床上能取悦任何人，每次他和弟弟的三人游戏里，陌生男人都会为Newt的技巧而哭泣甚至发疯，当他们抹去对方的记忆时，那些男人哭得仿佛刚刚发现天堂根本不存在一样。  
他让Grindelwald的伞状部位顶在他的咽喉，还差一点就能整根吞入，一只手不忘玩弄着后面的囊袋，另一只手熟练地撸着自己的阴茎。  
他试着前后移动着脑袋，让阴茎撞在他的咽喉上，干呕让他难以长久做这个，梅林在上，天晓得Newt是怎么这么擅长这个的。  
他尽了最大的努力，舌头舔着柱身，口腔内壁紧紧吸附着那东西，Grindelwald似乎很满意他的服务，他只那样做了几下对方就射进了他的喉咙里，而他也同时射了出来。

他们慢悠悠地整理着身体，他享受着拥抱，如果说他的弟弟对亲吻上瘾，那么他大概对拥抱上瘾。

“你知道我愿意为Newt做任何事。” Theseus靠在墙壁上休息着，手指故意戳着Grindelwald的胸口。“我也愿意为你做任何事，父亲。”  
他垂下眼帘，知道对方看不见他的笑容。  
“你给了我和Newt一切，这是你应得的。” Grindelwald没有说话，所以他继续了下去。”Newt说你对他很失望，因为他不在你的伟大计划中，但我也不在里面，不是吗？”  
他凑上前，想给他的养父一个吻，但还是退了回去。  
男人的手伸向他时，他立刻把脸贴了上去，热度让他满足地叹息着。现在他开始讨厌这黑暗了，他渴望看见Grindelwald的表情，他想确认他是否让他的父亲高兴了。

“还不到时候，亲爱的。” 黑巫师的声音在黑暗中像是从更远处传来，带着某种预言意义的深味。“等机会来临时你自然会成为计划的一部分。” 然后他用了Newt经常说的那句话。

“他们会为对你造成的伤害付出代价的。”

 

他回到家的时候Newt坐在沙发上读着新发售的美国神奇动物图鉴，男孩用红笔把所有的错误圈了出来。

“哦，你身上都是Daddy的味道。”  
他歪了下嘴，但眼里却没有任何愤怒或沮丧。哥哥凑过来的时候他立刻含住了对方的嘴唇，喜悦地品尝着哥哥口中的味道。

“我想你多陪陪我。” 他小声请求着。

但Theseus一脸歉意地摇摇头。“我有工作。有几个傲罗失踪了，无迹可寻。可能跟黑巫师有关。”

Newt沮丧地低下头，嘴里嘟囔着以后再也不让孩子们加入捕杀傲罗活动之类的话。

“我会尽量早点回来。” 他又吻了吻男孩的眼角，小心地抱住了他挚爱的弟弟。  
Newt叹了口气，手指在他的后背上滑动着，从脖子和肩膀的连接处到右肩膀下方，然后是脊椎，左肩膀，左边肋骨——每一处对应的是数道伤痕，Newt在那段日子里会为他抹上麻瓜的药膏，所以熟悉每一道伤痕的位置。

从那个邪恶的教堂逃出后一切并没有好转，他暂时用不了任何魔咒了，贫民窟的麻瓜们在发现这点后更喜欢欺负他们了。那些人察觉到了Newt在他心里的位置，到了晚上就会闯进他们的隔间，他不得不把Newt抱在怀里面向墙角，麻瓜们于是踢打着他的背，用利器在上面留下些记号。  
有那么几次他差点坚持不下去了，几个青少年没有控制好力道，血液染红了衬衫，疼痛让他哆嗦得说不出一句话，他不得不求助于弟弟为他缝上那几个蜿蜒于整个后背的裂口。第二天早上醒来看到满手血的Newt时才明白自己做了个多糟糕的决定，在那之后他的弟弟就更不愿和陌生人交谈了。

“让他们为那些伤痕付出代价，Theo。” 那双蓝眼睛里只剩下冰冷的恨意翻滚着。他们被迫成为了捕食者，现在獠牙可以落在任何人的喉咙上了。

Theseus耸耸肩，宠溺般地捏着男孩的脸，直到弟弟的眼里又变为对他的迷恋和狂热的爱。Newt试图再索要一个吻，但Theseus拒绝了，确信那会让他迟到。

“他们会的，我的Artemis。”   
他轻柔地笑着，黑暗与疯狂的风暴在他的眼里一闪而过，忒修斯总能将那些掩饰的很好。

“他们会遭受比那些更惨痛的代价。”

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢留个kudo（比哈特


End file.
